In a general wireless system, the presence of a jammer interferes with normal operations of the wireless system. However, under certain circumstances, a jammer is needed for its practical values. For example, a jammer implemented to a mobile communication system transmits a jamming signal that fails all nearby mobile systems from normal operations. Therefore, by achieving an effect of preventing disturbances from mobile phone noises, the jammer is suitable for environments where absolute quietness is needed.
A common RFID jammer is considered as a rather special jammer. Within a predetermined frequency range, an RFID jammer continuously scans and generates jamming signals, such that all RFID tags located within coverage of the radio frequency signals from the RFID jammer cannot be read in order to protect the RFID tags. In this situation, even authorized RFID readers are unable to communicate with the RFID tags. In fact, such destructive interference caused by RFID jammers frequently brings application inconvenience.
Therefore, it is one of the objectives of the invention to provide an RFID tag capable of generating an RF jamming signal, and an operating method thereof, to overcome the foregoing drawback.